The Science Technology Core is intended to provide scientific expertise and technical support for the entire Center effort, focusing on methods of non-invasive physiological measurement, including EEG, and autonomic and somatic response systems. Furthermore, in the context of this Core, a functional imaging consortium, that includes NMR scientists, physicists, and radiologists from the Center's primary research sites (and other affiliate investigators with imaging expertise). The consortium includes personnel from MRI centers in Chicago, Minnesota, Florida, the Karolinska in Sweden, and from the University of Tf3bingen, in Germany. In addition to providing expert advice and assistance, facilitating MR methods and data sharing, the Core participants will be active in developing and evaluating new data acquisition and analysis methods that have broad application in functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Beyond the primary Core goal of supporting the technological needs of the Projects, initiatives include 1) development of hardware and software solutions to the difficult task of EEG collection in the MR environment, and 2) the development of )arallel functional imaging RF Coils and reconstruction techniques to afford greater spatial as well as :emporal resolution. Annual meetings will promote transfer of knowledge across projects, foster development of new technological solutions to ongoing and unforeseen issues, and serve as a training opportunity for developing emotion scientists.